


Please Stay By My Side (english version)

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: A lifelong relationship, Because you know what happened nowadays about them, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Ohkura Tadayoshi, Kinda, M/M, Protective Nishikido Ryo, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Ryo has a long and dark night once he confess Tadayoshi his plans for the future.





	Please Stay By My Side (english version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Stay By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575583) by [YokubouNoRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain). 

> First at all, this wasn't beta'ed and I'm a mess writing in english (plus, this is 99% a translation from the Spanish version so it's really bad).
> 
> We know what happened.   
I'm not going to write that don't affect because I'll be lying.   
The funny thing about it that there was a time when I was talking with my friends and I told them that I would quit to my Eighter life once one of my favorite members leave. But I can't. I f*cking can't. I really love the 5 members that are going to still doing their best.  
This is the first time I really sat down and write something about it by heart.   
I love Kanjani8. They will always going to be my 7 idiots from Osaka because I met them when the band had 7 members. I'm not going to bashing Baru or Ryo because of the decision they made. They humans after all. They could be kind and be happy all the time in concerts and really be overwhelmed by all the love the Eighters they met gave them, but we're forgetting that for them it is a job. It is also a job. It would be awesome to be in the same place for more than 20 years surrounded by friends, but it's also tired and it would be become a routine. But I'm happy they could get away in good terms. And I hope the members could keep talking about them even now.
> 
> Once again.   
I love Kanjani8 and each one of their members.   
I hope you like this oneshot I've written about it and I apologize for the mistakes you could find below.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The mentioned names belongs to persons in real life.   
Except the love of Kanjani8 to their fans, and the love they have for each other, the rest is fiction. 
> 
> *Adaptations and plagiarism isn't allowed. 
> 
> *I hope you enjoy the reading ♡ :3

He knocked on the door. One more time. No matter how many times he would do it, no one would open the door.   
“Open the door, please“, he asked. He was trying really hard to don't laugh out loud, the situation was quite funny after all. “Tacchon”, the lovely nickname had lost its effect too. He was tired, mental and physically so he sat down on the cold floor, he rested his back against the door and he waited with his bag between his legs. It was spring already but the winter didn't want to end. He used his own breath to get his hands warmer and he started to remember pieces of his life that he never wanted to forget: the feeling of belonging, to belong to a family beyond blood, the happiness that each one of its members spread him even in his worst days. But also the bad memories, because the one he was actually living and the previous ones were part of the growing and the self-improvement. As everything was going uphill, now it was going down; it was like a downward curve, like a roller coaster that was already losing the initial boost. He laughed. It was a nice phrase, it was sad that wasn't music to add it anymore. It wasn't a mistake. He was tired. More than that, worse than that. He was exhausted. Age was taking its toll on him, and for God's sake, he didn't want to be a sixty years old man pirouetting dressed in a shiny suit on New Year Eve! He hadn't wanted to realize it yet. He saw the effort of the people around him, and he was a person who didn't like to lose anything, but there was a moment he couldn't follow them anymore, and he felt terrible. The days off were getting longer and longer until one day of March he opened his freaking mouth in front of the wrong person.   
It sounded like a betrayal. When he said what he was thinking, it sounded like a betrayal. The worst thing about it was that his listener felt it like a cold water bucket. He knew it, he knew him. He kept saving his clothes on his bag and he said they were going to talk about it once they get home. And they got home but he never thought a door would separate apart. Suddenly, the door was opened and his back was laying down until fall on the floor. “Hi”, he said in a soft voice. He saw the owner of the apartment frowning.  
“Get inside”, he asked haltingly.   
The other man stood up quickly and get inside the apartment the same way -he didn't want the other one to regret his said words. Hugging his bag he followed his steps to the living room and stared at him in silence.   
“Tatsu-”   
“Don't”, he said with one open hand in front of him to make the other one to shut up. “I don't wanna hear another word from you. You're here just because it's too late for you to get back home. So you're sleeping in the coach”.  
“Thanks”.   
His partner was perfect even when he was mad. He couldn't find someone better than him. And he was lucky that all the years of flirting worth it when they realize the feeling for each other. Could he able to get out with some flag in his hands and shout how much he was in love with him now? Oh. He couldn't. No with him still working in that place. But the first step was already taken. Tadayoshi was going... well... At least, relativity. He had the same reactions of a child and that only wake up to him to hug him tightly and never let him go. But he knew that with doing it he could the beast to waking up, so he prefer to save it for another time. Tadayoshi waited until he settled down and then he shut the lights down.   
A sob woke him up. He wasn't comfortable sleeping there so he couldn't sleep. He knew where the sob come from so he got silently into the bedroom. He saw Tadayoshi curled up on his bed and he decided to make some company. At first, he jolted because of the other's weight on his mattress but he knew it was him. He put his arm below his and find his hand to lace his fingers together.   
“What are you doing? Get lost.”   
“I won't.”   
There was a long silence.   
“You'll do it anyway.”   
The other one sighed. Tadayoshi took his hand off and put the light of his lamp on.   
“I could explain why I decided what I've decided in detail and what you would think it's the most important part of all of that? Me leaving you.   
“Ryo-chan...”   
“It's not like that”, he said in desperation. “I could leave but I would never leave you”.   
That was the perfect timing for the hug. Ryo got closer to him and wrapped Tadayoshi into his arms.   
“Don't leave me”, he whispered.   
“Never. I can't live without you by my side anymore”, Ryo pointed out caressing and kissing the younger's hair.   
The first thing, the worst thing was already done. Now what's left was the second part and other several steps ahead until the end of his contract. There were still a few TV shows, interviews, and recordings ahead, a new tour and what's was worried him the most: the reactions of his other bandmates. Unconsciously, he hugged Tadayoshi tightly and he responded to that, to his feeling, wrapping Ryo's waist with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💕  
5 + 1 + 1 = ∞


End file.
